How Spiderman Saved Christmas
by PROJECTechnicoloredUnderground
Summary: And other holiday stories.  WARNING: OC's
1. How Spiderman Saved Christmas

**Author's Notes: **More appropriately, this should be named _How Spiderman Saved Christmas and Other Holiday Stories_, because, really, this is not likely to be the only one. But, for now, it is staying a one shot, as I have yet to get around to another.

Technicolored Underground Presents:

**How Spiderman Saved Christmas**

_An Avengers Oneshot_

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>As snow drifted over New York City, Christmas Eve was the rhythm of a subway car.<p>

Three roommates had ducked out of a party early to enjoy their first Christmas at home. Selina had taken to conversing with the driver, whom she had learned was named Ramon and had a thing for Shakira. While Selina didn't have the same thing for that fine Hispanic body, she was happy to learn that his mother was just as crazy as her own. Fluent Spanish floated around the cabin. Sydney was dancing around, mistletoe in hand, to strike up banter with anyone not taking part in the dialogue. She was particularly interested in an elderly couple, whom she had decided were _adorable_ the moment they had sat down. Adelaide was entertaining a six year old with all her knowledge of reindeer which was, admittedly, not very much.

For the moment, it was Christmas on each and every smile.

Until time stopped, and in the instant it took to breathe, someone stood up and snatched the six year old.

"Hey!" Adelaide began to protest, but a gun in her face managed to cut down her words.

"Shut up!" The gun man, who looked to be in his thirties, had a look of hear in his eyes. He couldn't seem to decide just who to point his weapon at: the little girl who wailed, the mother who ran into hysterics, or Adelaide who attempted to keep the young mother from flinging herself off the seat and towards her precious child.

"Just calm down-"

"Shut up!"

"It's okay-"

"_I said shut **up**_!"

"Take me instead."

"**Adelaide**." Selina warned.

"She's just a child, she doesn't deserve this." Adelaide said, hoping to appeal to him as well as assure her friend. Her mind made sure she realized it was important to maintain eye contact with him. "_Please_."

The man ignored the daggers Selina was sending his way, before deciding to take the offer. As he released the child, who flew into her mother's awaiting arms, he took hold of the red heads arm.

"Hey hey _hey_!" Selina began to protest the man's rough treatment of her friend.

"It's okay, Lina!" Adelaide said quickly, and winced at how loud her voice rang in the confines of the small space. Then, much more calmly, she tried to address the man now holding her very close. "We're okay."

The red head closed her eyes, for just a second, trying to push past his barriers. _She wasn't supposed to be doing this_, her mind chided in Selina's voice, but she couldn't help but try. The fear rolling off of the man clenched painfully around her throat. She could see snow. She could feel a heartbeat. She could touch a nightgown.

Adelaide shuddered, and Selina's eyes widened in realization. While she did not approve, the witch understood and kept her advice quiet. Not an easy thing for her to do, considering everything about the idea was absurd. Adelaide did not have the proper control for this, something they were both keenly aware.

Everything about this was suddenly much more dangerous.

"What's your name?" Adelaide asked, just a whisper for him to hear.

"A-Allen." The gunman, now Allen, seemed surprised at the admittance. This close, she could feel how his hands shook.

"You can call me Addy. Why aren't you home, Allen? Isn't there anyone waiting for you?"

"No- yes, no..." Allen's voice shuddered. "It's complicated."

"Tell me."

"My wife left me, and my daughter-" He paused.

"What's your daughters name, Allen?"

_Emily_. "Emily..."

The fact that she heard it in her head _before_ Allen voice it, made Adelaide acutely aware of her lack of control of the situation.

"Where's Emily?" Adelaide prompted, but a part of her couldn't help but know the answer.

"She's... She's in the hospital."

Adelaide bit her lip. She was too close. "I'm so sorry."

"_**Why**_?" Allen snapped. "_**Why**_ would you care?"

"Emily's a special girl, isn't she?"

"…She's my world." Allen's voice broke into a million pieces, hurting Adelaide's heart. The entire car heard, startling them. "I can't pay the hospital bills. The doctors are getting ready to send her home, but she'll die. I can't let her die."

"What's the next step?" Adelaide tried to keep her voice even, but felt the hitch. "After you take us all hostage?"

"I-"

"Allen." Sydney spoke, causing him to jump. "You need to put the gun _down-_"

"No!"

"Put the gun down. You shouldn't be here; you should be with Emily."

"No no no. I can't go back-" He was panicking, which was not a good sign. Adelaide could feel the cool metal against her temple, her body going immediately rigid. "There is no going back."

Everything happened in slow motion.

Allen lifted the gun from Adelaide's head. Someone burst through the window, knocking Allen to the floor. Unfortunately, this sent Adelaide flying into Sydney, who had been inching her way in front of the door to stand before Allen. Their combined weight being too much forced the door to give way, which propelled Selina to grab hold of the closest of the two- Sydney- who barely held on to Adelaide.

Selina's grip was not so iron on the hand rails, and she quickly followed her friends out into the night. Which was fifty feet over water, and not at all where they should be.

Something sticky softened their fall, which, while not pleasant, was not unwelcome.

"You lady's alright?"

Sydney was the first to find her voice. "_Oh my God_."

"We're fine." Selina confirmed, then turned on their third. "_You are so dead._"

Adelaide choked back tears, suddenly overwhelmed by all the emotion she had unwittingly allowed herself to feel from Allen. Images and memories not her own suddenly made her very aware of a despair she never thought possible.

"… are you sure she's okay?"

Selina's eyes softened, taking the hand offered her to be hoisted back onto the bridge. Then she realized _whose _hand she was holding. "Holy shit. You're Spiderman."

Which suddenly explained the web and awesome timing.

"At your service." Spiderman's mask pulled, a smirk, perhaps? "On, and, uh, Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman © Marvel<strong>

**Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	2. This is Halloween, Part 1

**Author's Notes: **As previously stated, this is the beginning of the end. Due to much prompting from a certain someone who shall remain unnamed, this has turned into a _collection_ of oneshots. Whether this is a good thing or not, I cannot say. i just know this seems to deviate from my usual style into something... else. I'm not sure if I like it, but it just would not leave me alone and has indeed turned into a two shot for a single holiday.

So hush yo self, Pan, and enjoy.**  
><strong>

Technicolored Underground Presents:

**This is Halloween, Part 1  
><strong>

_An Avenger's Oneshot_

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>Thor had been warned about many things concerning this <em>Halloween<em>. Nothing bad, just the heads up that it would be like nothing he had ever seen before, with costumes and candy and children all meshed together in a celebration of the dead and corporate propaganda. More than that, Selina had stressed that it would be a very hectic day. The God of Thunder did not pretend to understand the customs of mortals, and had taken his girlfriend at her word that it would be an e_xperience_. He only began to worry when Selina had been dragged out of bed by her room-mate, Sydney, just before seven. Sydney herself was a "night owl", and to be conscious in the morning had alerted Thor to the fact that today was going to be just a little bit odd.

Even then Sydney still needed to produce coffee to keep both Selina and herself from becoming homicidal, and had asked Thor, _being the only morning here_, to please answer the front door.

"Hey Thor!" Adelaide greeted cheerfully, the only other of their rare breed of morning birds. She surveyed the apartment as he bid her to enter. "She just rolled out of bed, then?"

"Yea. And right into the shower, as you say." Thor smiled back at the red head, and they shared in a moment of head shaking before he thought to ask "Where is your man Damien?"

"In bed, where I left him." Adelaide's lip twitched with affection. "He has classes today, so I decided to let him sleep in. Besides, we were up late last night."

Thor wondered, and not for the first time, if he should really leave things as they were. Adelaide clearly had no idea that her boyfriend was not just a professor. He could also reason this mean it had never crossed her mind that Damien might in fact be the God of Mischief because, truly, why would it? As far as he could tell Adelaide was a normal woman, with the exception of some spiritual abilities. (Not that Thor found that to be unusual; when he had been young and began to visit Midgard, such abilities were widely praised, though he learned this was not so in later centuries). Selina had commented on how she had felt that Damien was not who he claimed to be, and Thor was very mindful of the fact that when she found out he knew exactly what Damien was Selina would do very not nice things to him.

So he kept his mouth shut, instead laughing "He is a lucky man, then. May you bare him many children."

"Oh, don't let Lina hear you say that." Sydney commented as the pair entered the kitchen. While she was dressed, her eyes still held the tell tale signs of sleep. She poured and offered them mugs of coffee, Thor's favorite mortal drink and the God beamed at her in appreciation.

"You have the list?" Adelaide asked, clutching her mug and appreciating the warmth between her frozen fingers. The brunette made a vague gesture towards the kitchen's island as she consumed her dark liquid, and Adelaide picked up a quickly scribbled list of supplies. She whistled admiringly. "Are you sure you can make all this _and_ the stuff for the party tonight?"

Sydney made an indignant noise around the edges of her cup, because nothing was going to stop her from enjoying the feel of warmth revitalizing her system.

"Did I hear my name?" Selina asked, adjusting the bangles on her wrists as she entered the kitchen.

Adelaide and Thor stared in surprise as, normally, Selina refused to say a word to anyone until she had had her first cup of coffee. They watched as the two roommates silently exchanged the goods, Selina grabbing the extra mug off the counter and Sydney pouring it full of caffeinated goodness. Only once Selina had touched the mug to her lips, did Adelaide raise an eyebrow in amusement. "That depends, are you awake?"

"Do I look awake?" Selina snapped. Adelaide hid her smile behind the cup of coffee she had been nursing. A few more swigs, and the dark skinned woman returns to something resembling herself. "God, I hate mornings."

"It's okay, they hate you too." Adelaide couldn't help but comment.

Sydney and Selina openly stared at Adelaide, seeming to curse her uppity mood with their eyes.

"Of course _she's_ happy," Sydney stage whispered to Selina. "_She_ got laid last night."

Lina choked on some of her coffee, then looked at the red head accusingly. "_You're_ the reason why we can't have nice things!"

Thor could add that if that were the case then Lina should be _very_ happy, but knows better. Instead, he decided to pour himself another cup as the three women wake up with their verbal tennis match. When it's over and they finally began making their way out the front door, Selina stopped Thor to plant something inappropriate against his lips.

She pulled back from the kiss, smiling at him suggestively. "Thanks for last night, by the way."

The God of Thunder did not protest another deep kiss, but did chuckle when Adelaide and Sydney break up Selina's "fun".

* * *

><p>While Selina and Adelaide had gone off on their scavenger hunt, Thor had accompanied Sydney on her own errands. He had not been forewarned that it would require heavy lifting, but in all honesty he did not mind; when he followed one of the girls around, he always learned something new and exciting about normal, human life. Sydney was particularly potent, because unlike her two friends, she was completely and utterly normal.<p>

"So who is Damien?"

Not that this made her any less observant. Quite the contrary, unlike the witch and the psychic, the normal woman was abnormally perceptive. Thor almost believed he had imagined the question, as the brunette had not ceased her rummaging through a carton of apples. She nodded towards the carton, and Thor lifted it with ease as Sydney exchanged currency with the vender.

"Thor?" Sydney pressed the issue, being commanding and sounding very mother-talking-to-her-disobedient-two-year-old with that tone of voice. "Who is Damien?"

"Damien? Why, he is Adelaide's-"

"Don't be cute." Sydney said with a stern look on her face.

Thor was very aware that, from the outside, this must have been a comical sight; a tiny brunette woman staring down a Norse God in the middle of a busy street in New York city. There was a part of him that was glad Clint wasn't here to see this, or Tony, or any of the Avengers for that matter.

"He is… not who he claims to be."

Sydney's look screamed of that phrase she and Selina were so fond of; _duh._ She straightened up her back, staring down her nose at him. "He's an Asgardian, isn't he?"

Thor **stared** at the woman, a little more than surprised. "Yes, but-"

"Honey, have you _met me_?" Indeed, he had, but before he could voice this the brunette was already moving on, crossing her arms as she continued "You told Addy, and I quote, "may you bare him many children". Now, I'm no expert, but you don't tell just anyone that-"

Sydney stopped there, her mind seeming to consider something it hadn't before. Thor slowly closed the trunk of the car, waiting patiently for the woman to continue.

Once she regained some control of her tongue, she said "_Oh_."

"Oh?" Thor couldn't help but prompt, but the slight twist in his stomach told him that his assumption that Sydney had just fit all the pieces together was accurate.

"Just answer me truthfully; is he your brother?"

"Yea, he is-"

"Uh-buh-bah!" Sydney held up a quick finger, silencing the God so that he needed to lean back to keep the appendage from ending up in his nose. "It's probably better that I don't know which one."

She turned on her heel, signaling the conversation to be over, and walked over to another street merchant. Thor followed, hovered quietly nearby as Sydney inspected the quality of potatoes and bananas. She indicated they wanted the bananas, but not the potatoes, and they continued on in silence for another few minutes.

Then, out of somewhere close to nowhere, Sydney asked "So… you'd be okay with Addy being your sister-in-law?"

"She is good for my brother," Thor answered with a smile. "I would be humbled."

"Good answer." Sydney beamed, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Thor did not understand why he was "dressed up", mainly because he wasn't actually "dressed up". The girls had turned their brains inside out trying to figure out which character they wanted Thor to portray, and had come up with nothing. So upon Adelaide's snide remark, Selina had put Thor in a shirt that she did not button and called him Fabio. He had no idea who this "Fabio" was, but he sent Sydney and Adelaide into furious giggles. Even some of the nurses turned their backs to suppress their laughter.<p>

He was comforted by most of the children in the Pediatric Ward not knowing who Fabio was either.

"You guys didn't kill any geese on the way over here, did you?" Adelaide, upon arriving, tried to hide her giggles behind her boyfriends shoulder. Selina had said something similar when they were getting in the car to drive over, and still Thor had no idea what the women could be referring too. Once composed, the red head smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry, I just- you look like- you're dressed like _Fabio_ for Pete's sake."

"What has this to do with Peter?"

Adelaide once again buried her face in Damien's shoulder, barely able to contain herself, as Selina walked over to the nurse's station. "Later, honey, later." She cast Damien an appraising look, her eyebrow quirking in amusement when she recognized who he was supposed to be. "Cute. Do me a favor though and take the mask off. I don't need you scaring any of the kids."

"A pleasure to see you too, Selina." Blue eyes blinked at her, but did as they were told as Damien slipped the mask up to the top of his head. Adelaide leaned in and whispered something to him. The dark haired man smiled.

"Ugh, don't do that. It's gross."

"Agreed." Thor chimed in, though his look seemed more amused and not at all appalled.

Selina sent him a look, the kind that said _we'll talk about this later_. Still, she turned on the charm, leaning in close and saying in something of a sexy undertone: "Be sure to help the nurses, 'kay?" Selina slyly raised an eyebrow, emphasizing the benefits of heeding her words.

The God of Thunder winked in response.

"Come, Addy, we have work to do!" Selina beamed, pointing down the hallway in favor of the dramatic flair.

Adelaide, having followed her friend with her eyes for this entire exchange, sent Thor a look that made her eyes smile. She then planted a firm kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, and then followed after her dear friend.

Once they had rounded the corner, Thor and "Damien" shared a _look_. The kind of _look_ that spoke of awkward nerves and spanned several tense moments.

"It's good to see you, Loki."

_Loki _seemed at a loss for words, his face reading of absolute shock. The silence stretched between them, causing Thor to shift uncomfortably. True, his brother had been the silent hand that had helped to banish him. True, he had attempted to disrupt the balance of the Nine Realms to prove a point to their father. But then he thought about how he never would have learned his lessons in humility, never would have made such incredible friends, or never would have known the sweet taste of Selina against his lips.

No, Loki was his brother, and he loved him just as much now as he did before this mess had started.

"It's good to see you as well… brother." The word was said hesitantly, awkwardly, as if Loki wasn't sure if he was allowed to use the term.

They had both changed, Thor realized. Not just physically, as evident in both of their attire. Loki had disguised himself to blend in, to hide; his eyes were not their usual green, but blue, and his hair was kept much shorter and curled. Thor thought it odd, but, then again, Loki was in hiding. In some ways, he was exactly who he had always been, but in so many ways, Thor wasn't sure he knew this man, yet he knew him exceedingly well.

"… Are you really dressed up as _Fabio_?"

"Yea. And who are you supposed to be?"

"The Phantom."

"… _The Phantom_."

"It's a movie she likes…"

Thor couldn't help his knowing smirk.

"Excuse me, could you two help us roll some of these kids into the waiting room?" One of the nurses called from down the hallway, using her hands to indicate she was, indeed, speaking to them.

"Come, Lightwood!" Thor exclaimed, bringing down a hand good naturedly rough on Loki's shoulder. "Let us help the nurses!"

* * *

><p>Most of the children in the Pediatrics Ward were too heavily medicated to be mixed with candy, and so the nurses instead kept them occupied with apples graciously donated to them by Sydney Hughes. This was the reason why Thor, standing in the back of waiting room, had a little girl atop his shoulders with one such apple grasped in her fingers. Annabelle, as he learned she was called, wasn't partial to apples, but had taken the fruit because one of the nice nurses had offered it to her.<p>

On the other hand Loki's little boy, Charles, really loved apples, and was pleased to have a nice perch to both enjoy the show and his apple.

"Alright, alright, settle down children!" Thor had been to the hospital enough times to recognize HN Agatha by the sound of her voice. The graying woman smiled affectionately at the children sitting on the floor, before addressing the entire room. "This year the nurses and our volunteers decided to put on a play for you and with any luck most of you are too young to know it." The parents assembled chuckled. "Now, without further ado, enjoy the show!"

The children erupted into applause and excitement as Agatha snuck off "stage" and the lights were dimmed for a moment. Music from a CD player in the back of the room began to play, and the lights returned in the front of the room where blankets had been erected to act as a curtain. A woman poked her head out, looking around, before disappearing back behind the sheet of white. The children giggled, and the woman spoke loudly "I can't go out there, there are _children_ out there!" Some of the _children_ looked confused. Another voice could be heard speaking to the woman, before she replied. "_**Real**__** children**_!" The room laughed as the woman looked back through the curtain, before appearing to be shoved into the fray.

She straightened, putting on a sheepish smile, and adjusting the small glowing pumpkin atop her head. The two men recognized this woman, despite the orange spray in hair dye and thick eyeliner, as Adelaide. Her confidence, one that spoke of dealing with small children from a young age, broke her character slightly. "Hello… _Real _children."

Annabelle giggled shyly, hiding a little behind her apple, and Thor couldn't help but laugh.

"Um… 'twas…" Adelaide cleared her throat, her hands fidgeting with one another as her mouth begged to let her smile. "'twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems…" She singled out one of the children sitting in the front, a boy of about thirteen, and leaned slightly in his direction. "In a place that _perhaps_ you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told began with the holiday worlds of old. Now," She looked to another child. "You're probably wondered where holiday come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you've begun!"

"Why?" A meek voice, that of a four year old being held by one of his parents, asked from the side of the room.

When Adelaide turned to look at him he shrank, but the woman now turned pumpkin only beamed at him. The room was small enough to where she could take a few steps and be just close enough to seem to speak only to him. "Why, for the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us, of course. Well you see now, quite simply that's all they do; making one unique holiday especially for _you_." She touched the boy's nose, causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles, and she smiled.

Then, she turned back to the room dramatically. "But once, a calamity _ever so great_ occurred when two holidays met by mistake."

Someone _clicked_ the CD player, and violins and horns picked up a quick tempo as the blankets were pulled back to reveal a cast of characters that Adelaide joined in dancing. The two Asgardians had no idea what exactly was going on, what their girlfriends were dressed as, or how they were supposed to feel about any of the things happening before them.

But the children were not afraid, and some of the older ones were even singing along, so they just watched and allowed themselves to be taken in by the spirit of Halloween.

* * *

><p>"Mistletoe?"<p>

"I'm surprised they still continue that practice."

* * *

><p>"I like the citizens of this <em>Halloween Town<em>."

"You would."

* * *

><p>"Who is "Sandy Claws"?"<p>

"I believe they mean _Santa Claus_."

Thor's mouth made an "O" of understanding.

Annabelle and Charles looked at each other, before giggling silently at how silly these adults were.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the car after putting the Pediatrics Ward back together, Thor had a thought. "You enjoy performing, don't you?"<p>

Selina looked at him in an unsure shock, tilting her head to one side. "… whyyy?"

"You just seemed to enjoy yourself a great deal," Thor shrugged. "Even though you played this villain, "Oogie Boogie"."

"I enjoy seeing the kids smile." Selina defended, rubbing at the back of his hand.

"I meant nothing by it." Thor chuckled, deep and honest, and pulled her to him before she could make a move to open the car door. "Know that I only wanted to compliment you."

"Oh, I can think of other things I'd like for you to do." Selina said before she could think otherwise, and then decided that she did indeed mean it. She winked, standing just a little taller.

Thor needed no more invitation than that, letting his lips meet Selina's in a sweet kiss that developed into something much more personal.

"Don't do that! It's _gross_!"

Selina's hand twitched against Thor's stomach, temporarily distracted from its exploration, as she wheeled on the retreating car she recognized as Adelaide's instantly. "Oh, bugger off!"

"_Bugger off_?"

"You have five seconds to resume, or you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

He was happy to both not sleep on the couch for the rest of the week and do as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers © Marvel<strong>

**The Nightmare Before Christmas © Tim Burton**

**Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	3. This is Halloween, Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Part two. More need not be said.

Project Technicolored Underground Presents:

**This is Halloween, Part Two.**

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>"This. Is. Awesome!" Sydney was distracted from her finagling with the decorations on the table by Jan throwing her arms around her appreciatively. "You are <em>amazing<em>, Syd!"

Sydney had been doing death defying feats in the kitchen since she could walk and, therefore, didn't feel that any of the apples or candy skulls assembled were the biggest of deals. Jan's smile was still infectious, and Sydney returned it humbly. "Thanks, Mrs. Hepburn."

"Why thank you, Ms. Monroe." Janet, decked out in all the glamor's of classic Halloween, did a formal bow. She noticed someone across the room and quickly ran after what looked like an element from the periodic table, yelling "Hank, don't you-"

Whatever Hank was not supposed to be doing, Sydney didn't hear. The doorbell for the mansion sounded as JARVIS cut in, "Peter and Mary Jane have arrived, ma'am."

Sydney thanked him, opening the door and smiling at what she saw. "Well, look at the new recruits…"

Peter's grin looked like it was about to break his face. "You don't think Steve will mind, do you? I mean, he's been my hero since, well… forever." He suddenly looked very self conscious, and the two women held back polite laughter.

"He'll love it, Pete."

"That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't want to believe me." Mary Jane sighed dramatically, before sticking her tongue out at Peter's protests.

"Everyone's out back." Sydney laughed, ushering the two inside and pointing with mother like gestures through the foyer.

The doorbell rang once more, JARVIS once again chiming in "Trick or treators, ma'am."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long night, eh, JAR?"

"Indeed, ma'am."

The brunette smiled, opening the door and seeing- well, that was surprising. "Is that… a Hulk costume?"

The little boy, very distracted from the tradition of trick or treating, stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-yes."

"That is so cute!" Sydney beamed, distracted. "So you like the Hulk, do you?"

"Yes!" The little boy smiled in return. "He's my favorite!"

This caused Sydney to have an idea. "Just you wait right here, then. I've got some special candy for you."

It took her all of thirty seconds to be through the house, into the backyard, and drag a very confused Hulk back to the front door and the waiting young man. Somehow, she had managed to shove the bowl of candy in his hand.

Hulk, meanwhile, was very distracted by the thing on the other side of the door. "Is that… Hulk?"

The little boy was too stark struck to answer, so Sydney cheerfully confirmed with a "Yes..!"

All at once, the boy regained himself. "Oh, _wow_! You're the _Hulk_! You- you're my hero- my _favorite superhero_!"

The gamma based life form known as Hulk, though not a conversationalist by nature, tried very hard not to grin. With a gentle nudge from the small woman beside him, he handed his doppelganger his sugary treats. "Happy Halloween… Yeah."

He was so shy and adorable that, as soon as the boy had turned and was running excitedly back to his father, Sydney threw her arms around Hulk with a laugh. "I love you, Hulk."

"Hulk... love Sydney." Hulk said, very confused but very happy to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers © Marvel<strong>

**Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


End file.
